dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Hit
|Gender = Male |Race = |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Assassin |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = }} Hit (ヒット, Hitto) is a legendary assassin and the strongest warrior on Team Universe 6. Appearance Hit is a tall, purple humanoid with red pupils. He wears a long, dark purple, blue, and grey coat with a blue and yellow belt. Personality Hit is rather uncaring about the events around him unless they directly affect him. This is seen when he isn't paying attention to or even looking at any of the fights in the tournament, yet he is aware of Frost's attempt to steal Champa's cube and the treasure, and he goes to stop him. Hit also seems to be confident in his abilities. This trait is shown when Hit recalls the deal Champa made, he said that if they win, they get their share, and Hit said according to the deal, he is the one who takes the cube, which would mean he believes he practically won already. Biography Past Hit is from an unknown race that resides in Universe 6. In all of Hit's past assassinations, he never failed to complete them."Universe 6's Strongest Warrior! Meet the Assassin Hit!!" ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe 6 Saga He is selected by Vados to be part of Team Universe 6 in order to fight in the Gods of Destruction Universe tournament against Team Universe 7. On the day of the tournament, Hit attends the Nameless Planet with his fellow fighters: Cabba, Frost, Botamo, and Magetta. Hit passes the written exam required to participate in the tournament. Hit is not interested in the other matches, as he sits back with his eyes closed and arms crossed during the first match between Goku and Botamo. Goku defeats Botamo easily by throwing him out of the ring. The next competitor for Goku is Frost. When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan against Frost, Hit opens one of his eyes and looks at Goku for a moment and then closes them once again. Frost manages to beat Goku with poison which was against the rules, but nobody notices except for Jaco. He advances to the next match against Piccolo, where he again uses poison, but this time Jaco reports it to the referee and gets Frost disqualified. However, Vegeta didn't want Frost to be disqualified so he could beat him himself, and so, Piccolo gives up. Hit still ignores the events occurring around him and continues to have his eyes closed, paying absolutely no interest in the matches. After Vegeta defeats Frost due to a ring out, he notices Frost sneaking away and follows him. It turns out that Frost is trying to hijack Champa's cube and steal the treasure he is promised if he wins. Hit confronts him and stops him in mid-action. Frost is shocked over seeing him, but also curious if the assassin was sent by Champa or even by a survivor from a planet that he destroyed. Hit attacks Frost with a mysterious technique which that stuns him. Hit restates that when he wins the tournament, Champa will reward him the cube. He then goes back to the tournament grounds and carries Frost along with him. During the match between Cabba and Vegeta, Hit looks at Vegeta when he transforms into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, as he viewed it as much more powerful and a possible threat to him in the next match. He then looks over at Goku, who is looking back at him, but then simply closes his eyes and ignores the battle once again. Once Vegeta beats Cabba, Hit is the next and final competitor for Team Universe 6 and leaps into the ring for his match. Power According to both Champa and Goku, Hit is the strongest member on Team Universe 6. Hit is shown using a strange power that was able to defeat final form Frost in an instant. Even after seeing the extent of Goku and Vegeta's powers, Champa believes Hit will still easily win the whole tournament. And despite the fact that Beerus affirms that Hit's power does not surpass that of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta, when his turn comes to compete in the tournament against him, he manages to effortlessly outmatch the mighty Saiyan, due to his unique technique and fighting style, annihilating him with his immense "speed" and precise vital points strikes. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Finger Beam' - In the Dragon Ball Super opening, Hit is shown using a purple finger beam attack. *'Tokitobashi' - A technique where Hit manipulates time to skip forward one tenth of a second while fighting, allowing him to deal a barrage of hits at his opponents vital points and makes them faint without them knowing what hit them. These hits appear as rays of light bursting from his opponents. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Hit makes his debut in a video game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the eighth mission of the God Mission series (GDM8). Voice actors *Japanese: Kazuhiro Yamaji Battles ;Dragon Ball Super *Hit vs. Frost (Final Form) *Hit vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *Hit vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) Trivia *Hit's name comes from the English word "hit" and "hitman". In his character design notes, it is said that his name suggests danger. Hit also references his job as an assassin or "hitman". *Hit is able to survive in the vacuum of space."Turn Anger into Power! Vegeta's All-Out Battle" *Hit is over 1,000 years of age."Universe 6's Strongest Warrior! Meet the Assassin Hit!!" Gallery Df5c9fd6cf1d8013a681909bdf7a9e36.png|Hit with Team Universe 6 DBSManga-Hit.png|Hit sitting B3f0f3733f779e3a2d2747e0a41ac784.png|Hit DBS-Hit.jpeg Ae413d5575697fd28f18b8435e823225.png|Hit with Team Universe 6 ca82121c2d8794e58fde397f7d77c4c5.png dd12483723a2cfce19ac6e8a9c337f55.jpg|Hit using a technique against Frost Hit-DBS36.png Screen Shot 2016-04-04 at 11.07.05 AM.png Hit-StrongestMan.png VegetaVsHit.png 5f3f0346304d725152fd765130642f2c.png|Hit in the ring with his eyes closed 49a575bbc09ea888c5abdb3260bec298.png|Hit in his fighting stance Screen Shot 2016-02-21 at 21.07.29.png|Hit in opening Hit GDM8.png|Hit in Dragon Ball Heroes Hit_full.png|Hit artwork 95e87f5d8e6cf52e64abcd446c319be4.png|Hit in Dragon Ball Super ending Tokitobashi in action.jpg References ca:Hit fr:Hit es:Hit ja:ヒット pt-br:Hit Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Tournament fighters Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Assassins Category:Universe 6 characters